


10 Days of Prompts: Day 8

by InkedClaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedClaws/pseuds/InkedClaws
Summary: She had been innocent once, a little girl playing with feathers on the floor of the Devil's lair.





	

Bright orange flames licked at the night sky as the echoing foot falls of the demon's soldiers shook the crumbling city. The screams of the weak and dying painted the air with terror. As the embers of war faded what was left of this conquered nation piled the bodies of her enemies before her; an offering to her glory, a prayer for her charity. They bowed to the invading king and queen swearing to them their allegiance. Towering over them the massive demon lord watched the carnage waiting for her due. The triumphant king turned to her and flung his arms wide, his booming voice filled with gratitude.

"Oh great one we honor you! Your intervention has granted us victory in this battle. Hail to your glory! Hail Amya, ever may she rein!"

A vicious smile broke out on the beast's maw; wickedly curved teeth gleamed in the light of countless pyres. She lowered her head just enough to take in the bitter stench of the king's fear. He may have summoned her here but they both knew he had no way to control her. The crowd saw her action as submission and cheered.  
His people saw his strength and boldness, celebrated his ferocity in battle and worshiped his ability to protect them. If only they knew as she knew, if only they knew what their beloved queen knew.

"I expect my payment, Human, give it to me so that I may leave." 

The king gestured to the burning bodies behind him.

"The souls of our enemies are yours, as was agreed upon."

The demon shook with laughter, her long wild purple mane rattled with the bones of ancient enemies past. She looked down at the mortal king, mirth shining in her golden eyes.

"You think I am here because of the deal you made? These souls were already mine, just stepping onto this battle field they signed over their souls. No I am here for the deal she made with me."

The demon purred as the sloppy wet sound of a dagger sinking into unsuspecting flesh reached her ears. Surprise filled the king's eyes even as they clouded over in death. His body slumped to the floor at the foot of his wife. The queen cleaned her blade of his blood and gestured to her attendant. Hurriedly the servant appeared at her side, holding the struggling, screaming princess. The queen addressed Amya with a serene smile on her face.

"As we agreed demon; one wrathful soul and one virgin. And I, High Queen Vivian, swear my immortal soul and the souls of my subjects to you in eternal submission; in this life and the next. It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

Amya smiled at her partner in crime and disappeared, taking the princess and the body of the king with her. 

 

She rematerialized in her bedroom with a wicked smile on her face and a box full of souls. She had shrunken back to her true diminutive height, losing her monstrous features in favor of a delicate humanoid appearance. The princess had appeared on the bed and horror was slowly rising in her. Amya lazily waved a hand in her direction, chaining her to her bed.

"I'll be right back, so I don't know, make yourself at home."

Grabbing a ribbon from her dresser, she quickly wrapped the box and flew out the door. She sped down the halls, her clawed feet making soft clicking sounds that rang through the halls. She skidded in front of the large double doors leading to Satan's office. Too late to try and stop, she braced herself before barreling through the doors. She tumbled into the room, crashing into Satan's desk with enough force to send his paperwork flying.

"Amya! What are you doing? And where have you been?"

The girl stood up on shaky feet and dusted herself off before handing him the box, a bright joyous grin on her face.

"I got you something Daddy!"

Satan took the box cautiously and slowly unwrapped it. He opened the box a crack and peered inside. The wails of thousands of wrathful souls greeted him. Flawlessly steeped in sin and each one worth their weight in greed coins, the King of Hell almost found himself at a loss for words. Almost.

"What have I told you about going to the mortal world? How many fucking times do I have to tell you it's dangerous before you listen? Go back to your room and stay in there until I say otherwise."

B-but-"

"NOW!" 

His roar echoed off the wall of his chambers. Dejectedly she turned to leave. Satan sighed.

"Amya."

"Yes father?"

"Thank you."

The smile she graced him with fill the room with love.

"Your very welcome daddy!"

She left the room with a delighted swing in her step. Satan shook his head and rolled his eyes. He glanced at the box of souls again and wondered what had happened to the little girl that used to sit on the floor of his office; making headdresses out of his discarded feathers and planning the imaginary weddings of his subjects. He looked over at Sin, who'd watched the entire interaction silently, but was now giving his king a knowing look.

"She was innocent once, wasn't she?" 

"Perhaps, perhaps. But that was before you adopted her, my King." He answered, a wry smile on his lips.


End file.
